The First Version 1995 - Chapter 34
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 34 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author In a large assembly hall with flags of the Union and hanging from the ceiling where I estimated perhaps 200 senior cadets had gathered. There where no chairs, everyone was standing. At one end a raised platform and a lectern with the Newport Academy logo. It could not have been any other way I thought as I saw Admiral Dent approach the lectern. He had light blue skin and was without a doubt a Thauran. I tried not to but I started to really dislike that race. But I also saw Commander Webb, he was standing on the side with a a dozen other high ranking officers. I assumed to be Commanders of other Academy branches. Everyone was of course in attention as he entered the hall. Music began to play and we all sung the Union Anthem followed by the Navy song. After that the Admiral nodded to Becker who was standing behind him. Becker commanded us into parade stand and Dent began his speech: “Welcome to Newport. I am Admiral Dent and I am the Commander of this Naval Academy. You are all here to compete for the Reagan trophy which is one of the most prestigious Unit awards in our Navy. Every four years the finest Cadets converge here, displaying their skills and knowledge comparing them and in turn help to revaluate training procedures of our Academies. For over twenty years I am proud to say and ever since I was chosen to be the leader of this , dare I say Elite school, my Cadets won this contest. While it is no forgone conclusion that my Cadets will win this year as well, it is nevertheless almost certain. So to all you who visit us and compete let me say that your very efforts are noted and respected and there is no dishonor in loosing against the best. I welcome you all now and I have the great privilege to give the word to none other than to Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott himself who will be joining us via Holo-projection! Everyone, attention!” He stepped down from the lectern and the air behind it began to shimmer and Elligott’s projection appeared. “At ease Cadets and fellow officers, at ease! Like you I listened to the fine speech of Admiral Dent. His words where heavy with pride and confidence in his Cadets, we all applaud his dedication and unquestionable results. I am here to wish you all the best of luck, each and everyone of you and I am on my way as we speak to supervise this years contest personally. May the best team where ever it hails from win!” I watched Dent carefully while Elligott used obscured but clearly noticeable sarcasm. When the Fleet Admiral mentioned that he wanted to supervise I noticed Dents eyes twitch and I knew he wasn’t to happy about that. Elligott concluded.” The commanders of every Academy branch are here for the first time and they will assist Admiral Dent and his staff in the daunting task to evaluate and test you all.” Dent smiled coldly.” We managed all these years but I welcome my esteemed colleagues and I am glad for their valued advice and assistance.” Har-Hi whispered to me:” In other words he is pissed beyond words that they meddle with his plans.” I agreed with his observation with a nod. ---“””— the following eight days where actually nothing special, and I expected it to be much more challenging. We did everything we did before, weapons training, knowledge testing, science and technical challenges, the only difference was that there where at least four high ranking officers watching us and recording our results. As the eight day drew to a close all that was left was the final challenge and no one knew what it would be. We where given 8 hours R&R to relax and mentally prepare for it. So we did not go to our dorm but returned to the Barracuda and closed her behind us. We where certain no one could listen to us now, but Cirruit and Wetmouth checked never the less for any devices, but found none. I relaxed and put my feet up.” I sure would like to know the current score, but I think with Hans winning the marksman challenge today, we should be among the first five or six groups..” “Yes Hans outdid himself, probably broke a fleet record.” Agreed Har-Hi but I think the scores mean little. It will all be decided tomorrow at the final challenge.” Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 35|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995